Benutzer Diskussion:1000words
moin sag ma machts dir was aus wenn ich dein charakter mit in meine geschihte mit einbaue?Screamo-fan 13:13, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) jut^^, mein wirste dann gar nich kennen^^Screamo-fan 13:37, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ist auch ein selbsterstellter Charakter mit eigener geschichteScreamo-fan 13:45, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) kannst dir ja mein ersten teil ansehen, muss noch ma den letzten teil umschreiben Screamo-fan 17:03, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) dann werd ich des ma umändern, weil dein charakter is ja schon verletzt, da hat er gegen 2 jonin dann auch keine chance, ich überleg mir was, vll so, dass bevor er auf der suche nach den schriftrollen noch ein wenig spaß haben wollte und halt noch jemanden tötetn wollte oder so un dann halt du nach der welle zu den schriftrollen gehstScreamo-fan 17:36, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) http://one-sketch.blogspot.com/search/label/location%20drawing isn genialer zeichner, da gibts nen paar nette bilder gruß ernieScreamo-fan 15:25, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ich benutz nochmal dein Charakter für meine Geschichte, ok? Screamo-fan 19:00, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Die Wahl zum Artikel des Monats hat begonnen zur Wahl stehen die Artikel Zeitstrahl, Rasengan, Handlung und Sharingan bitte gib deine Stimme hier ab und hier kannst du Artikel für die nächste Wahl Vorschlagen. Bitte antworte nicht auf meiner Diskussionsseite.--Revan55 12:31, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ist doch kein Ding, andere Seiten mitzulesen, das ist ja keine geschlossene, private, streng geheime Unterhaltung. Da es mir aber so ziemlich sch*** egal ist, ob die Puppe Sasori selbst ist, oder nicht, habe ich da momentan keinen Diskussionsbedarf danach, tut mir leid. Ich hab Sushinia nur geantwortet, weil sie mich eben was gefragt hat. Das ist halt meine Meinung, das, was ich ihr geschrieben hab. ..::Aeris::.. 19:21, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Jutsutabelle funktioniert nicht Ja, Trunx modelt da grad fett was um, guck mal hier: http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:TrunX/Ank%C3%BCndigung Ich versteh zwar nicht ganz, ab wann wir jetzt was machen sollen, und wenn ja, was, aber Trunx ist da jedenfalls gerade am rumwerkeln. ..::Aeris::.. 13:16, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Achso, nee sorry, du musst nur deinen Cache leeren. Drück jetzt mal einfach STRG + F5. Funzt das? ..::Aeris::.. 13:19, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Also eigentlich müsste es gehen, wenn du nur 2 Tasten zusammen drückst: STRG (Steuerung, die links unten in der Ecke,) und dann F5, beides gleichzeitig halt. Wenn das nicht geht: Je nachdem, was für einen Browser benutzt, musst du mal oben in deiner Menüleiste nach einem Menüpunkt "Einstellungen" oder so gucken, und dann da alles durchsuchen, um die Option "Cache leeren" zu finden. ..::Aeris::.. 13:26, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Äääääääähm.... Rasengan hatte 6 Pro-Stimmen. Der Zeitstrahl 7 Pro-Stimmen und eine Kontra-Stimme. Und im Text oben steht ganz genau, dass der Artikel mit den meisten Pro-Stimmen genommen wird. Warum hast du kein Kontra-Argument für den Zeitsrahl geschrieben, damit er es eben nicht wird, wenn du das nicht willst? Wär dein gutes Recht gewesen. EDIT: Warum zweifelst du dann nicht vorher an, dass 3 Argumente von einer Person weniger wert sein müssten als 3 Argumente von 3 unterschiedlichen Personen? Was im übrigen nicht meine Meinung ist, denn ein Argument ist ein Argument, find ich, und es muss doch wohl erlaubt sein, mehr als ein Argument zu bringen. Oder findest du wirklich, dass jeder nur eins bringen dürfte? Davon abgesehen: Wer sollte deiner Meinung nach entscheiden, welches Argument mehr wert ist als ein anderes? Beim Rasengan ist Argument 1: "sieht gut aus", 2tes Argument ist "ist gut geschrieben, ist auch meine Lieblingsattacke (...)", dann noch mal "eine der besten Attacken", und das 5te Argument ist nochmal "gut geschrieben". So unterschiedlich sind diese Argumente nun wieder auch nicht, und nur weil sie von unterschiedlichen Leuten kommen, finde ich sie nicht mehr wert als jedes andere Argument. ..::Aeris::.. 11:00, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Falls es dir aufgefallen ist, so hat Trunx diese Punkteverteilung anhand der "Deadline"-Einträge, der Top 3, die wir jeder einzeln aus den Vorschlägen benannt hatten, gemacht. Da hatte Ninjason z.B. Rasengan an den 2ten Platz gestellt, ich ebenso, und Ernie an den 1ten Platz. Das machte nach Trunx' Punkteverteilung 7 Punkte. Die Pro- und Kontra-Stimmen auf der Hauptseite hat er anscheinend gar nicht gesehen. (korrigiere mich, Trunx, falls das falsch ist) ..::Aeris::.. 11:28, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hmmm.........*überleg*... Das ist Problem ist doch aber, dass wir bei der Neubesprechung und auch jetzt im AdM-Artikel gesagt haben, dass eben der Artikel AdM wird, der am meisten Pro-Stimmen hat. Und keiner hat zur Sprache gebracht, was denn wäre, wenn alle oder die Hälfte oder sonstwieviel dieser Stimmen von nur EINER Person kommen, so wie es jetzt eben der Fall war. Daran hat einfach keiner gedacht. Bzw. es wurde einfach die Regelung von vorher behalten, dann den Artikel zu nehmen, der die meisten Pro-Stimmen hat, egal von wem und so weiter. Wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, würdest du eine Formulierung begrüßen, die ungefähr sagt: "Der Artikel, für den am meisten unterschiedliche Leute mit Pro gestimmt haben, der gewinnt." Was mir daran missfällt, ist eben, dass diese Pro-Stimmen dann an keine stichhaltigen Argumente gebunden wären. Bei der echten Bundestagswahl muss man ja z.B. auch nicht begründen, warum man den-und-den gewählt hat, man macht eben einfach ein Kreuz. Genau so würde das hier laufen: Man könnte einfach ein "Pro" dahinter setzen, und das Argument an sich wär dann total unwichtig. Bzw. jeder könnte es dabei belassen, "find ich toll", "find ich gut", "der Artikel ist hübsch", "den mag ich", "ja, der ist toll" zu schreiben. Und das finde ich halt auch nicht so optimal, eben wie gesagt weil die Stimmen dann an kein ordentliches Argument gebunden wären. Natürlich kann und sollte da jeder seine eigene Meinung haben, nur wie gesagt ist es jetzt ein bißchen spät (für den Oktober), darüber zu sprechen, das hätten wir vorher ordentlich machen müssen. Natürlich kann mans für den nächsten Monat neu besprechen. ..::Aeris::.. 12:02, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- hört doch einfach auf mit der diskussion, sie bringt einfach nichts. meiner meinung ist des system so auch nicht richtig... ich hab eh in die diskussion zu AOM gepostet. schaut euch es einfach mal an und diskutiert da weiter oder auch ned. Gruß -= trunX=- 12:05, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt musst du dich hierzu aber auch noch mal auf der Seite äußern: http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Narutopedia_Diskussion:Artikel_des_Monats ..::Aeris::.. 08:10, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hiden Ja, das Mokuton-Jutsu da ist falsch, würde ich auch sagen. Stimmt, Inos/Yamanaka-Clan Jutsus fehlen komplett. Und zu den einzelnen Jutsus bzw. Oberbegriffen, da seh ich das so: Es wär sicherlich auch ganz cool, nur Oberbegriffe da aufzulisten. Aber wie nennst du die dann? Also unter welchem Namen fässt du z.B. die Fetti-Jutsus zusammen? Oder die Spinnen-Jutsus von Kidomaru? Zudem wär es natürlich viel schöner bzw. zwingend erforderlich zu diesem Oberbegriff dann einen Link zu einem Artikel zu geben. Solche Artikel existieren aber noch nicht. Also: Wenn du/ich/wir neue Artikel erstellen würden für die Oberbegriff-Hiden, dann könnten wir auf der "Geheimkünste in der Übersicht"-Seite bestimmt nur die Oberbegriffe auflisten, und dann da die Links zu unseren neuen Artikeln hinpacken. Stelle mir das so vor, dass man die Artikel dann einfach so nennt: "Yamanaka-Clan-Hiden", "Naara-Clan-Hiden" oder "Schatten-Hiden" (obwohl das blöd klingt), "Kidomarus Hiden", "Aburame-Clan-Hiden", "Akimichi-Clan-Hiden". Obwohl ein richtiger japanischer Name cooler wär. Und dann kann man auf den neuen Seiten ne schicke, kleine Liste mit allen einzelnen Jutsus machen. Was meinst du dazu? ..::Aeris::.. 12:46, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ja ich hab den johnny182 gerade mal gefragt, ob der japanische Namen als Oberbegriffe kennt, der kennt sich (irgendwie) ganz gut mit der japanischen Sprache aus. Ich schreibs aber lieber noch mal allgemein auf die Hiden-Seite, damit mehrere es lesen (hoffentlich). Dann können wir ja wieder in Kontakt treten, wenn da was rausgekommen ist. Dann teilen wir die Hiden auf, wer welches schreibt, okay? ..::Aeris::.. 12:56, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich sehe gerade, dass es hier Naara-Clan, hier Akimichi-Clan und hier Aburame-Clan schon eine solche Auflistung der Hiden gibt. Es würde keinen Sinn machen, extra für diese drei Hiden eine neue Seite zu machen. Man könnte also nur noch ein bißchen schickeren Text über die Geheimkünste auf der Clan-Seite schreiben, und dann auf der Hiden-Seite eben zu der Clan-Seite verlinken, so: Naara Hiden => Naara Hiden. Für Kidomarus Künste könnte man aber wirklich ne neue Seite aufmachen, damit es ordentlich ist. ..::Aeris::.. 14:02, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ja guck mal auf die Youton-Seite: Youton zu dem "Analyse"-Abschnitt. Da hat auch der johnny, der sich anscheinend ganz gut mit den Schriftzeichen auskennt, geschrieben, wie es ist. Allerdings lässt auch das Vermutungen offen. Beides bedeutet aber wohl wirklich LAVA. PS: "Yoton" ist wohl falsch von den Engländern übersetzt worden, es müsste wohl auch "Youton" geschrieben werden. Dazu hat der johnny auch nochmal was auf die Diskussionsseite von Youton geschrieben. ..::Aeris::.. 14:22, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :JA, die schreibweise Yoton ist falsch bzw. wird von manchen übersetzern vereinfacht, wie z.B von sleepyfans (die immer die ersten sind und von denen die meisten übersetzen und es sich angucken) die immer vereinfachte und teilweise unvollständige und gar falsche übersetzungen liefern. beides, mizukages und roushis Youton wird mit U geschrieben. Johnny182 15:29, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Zu dem Mokuton-Jutsu: Wir beide sind auch doof, guck mal, wie es heißt: Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan, und "Hijutsu" bedeutet "Geheimkunst"... O_o In den Schriften des To steht weiterhin: "Diese legendäre Mokuton-Jutsu wurde von Hokage dem Ersten entwickelt. Ihr Schwierigkeitsgrad ist hoch und niemand außer ihm hat sie bisher erlernt. ..." Es ist also eine Geheimkunst, die man nicht automatisch kann, nur weil man das Mokuton-Element in sich hat. Man müsste es schon von ihm gelehrt bekommen, um es zu schaffen. ..::Aeris::.. 09:26, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Naja, wieso? Es kann doch gut sein, dass ein Jutsu Kekkei Genkai UND gleichzeitig Hiden ist, oder meinst du nicht? ..::Aeris::.. 09:34, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ja nee, ich kann mir schon denken, welche Sachen du meinst ;) . ..::Aeris::.. 09:47, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Naja gut, ich glaube, wir sollten uns wieder unserem eigentlichen Thema widmen, den Hiden. Guck mal hier Naara-Clan, so hab ich mir das vorgestellt. Wie findest du das? ..::Aeris::.. 09:59, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Schön, dann kannst du dir ja irgend ne andere Hiden schnappen und es vom Layout her nachmachen, wenn du magst. Ich muss jetzt aber erstmal in die Uni, werd also frühestens heut Abend eine andere Hiden machen können. ..::Aeris::.. 10:04, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Willst du dann die Texte dafür schreiben? Ich kann ja Seiten erstellen, und dann ne Lücke für dich lassen. Musst du aber nicht, also ich will dir jetzt keinen Arbeitsauftrag aufzwingen, aber ich will dir auch nicht die ganze Arbeit wegnehmen. ..::Aeris::.. 13:45, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Achso nee, kein Problem, ich wollt nur wie gesagt dir jetzt nicht die ganze Arbeit wegnehmen, indem ich schnell alles selber mache! So will ich ja nicht rüberkommen. ..::Aeris::.. 13:49, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Naruto - Doton Ah okay... ich dachte mir eh sowas. Das is mir nur so eingefallen, als ich den Artikel über Sai durchgelesen habe. Naja, danke, trotzdem--Eremiten modus naruto 18:23, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kimimodumaru Ach mist, stimmt ja, danke!! :D ..::Aeris::.. 13:41, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Zu der Takigakure-Story: Hmmm, stimmt auch wieder... an Kakuzus Vergangenheit, dass er schon einmal den 1. Hokage getroffen hat, habe ich nicht gedacht. Das stimmt, unter dem Aspekt passt das nicht, ich überlege mir noch mal was anderes, bin ja zum Glück noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten. ..::Aeris::.. 13:44, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Wieso ist es klar, dass meine Geschichte gut wird, wenn ich Informatik studiere?? *überleg* Das Bild von der Amaya meinst du? Das hat Ninjason mir von www.deviantart.com rausgesucht, von einem User, der sich =UVER nennt. Danke für das Lob übrigens! Dass ich Kakuzu austauschen muss, ist ja auch eigentlich nicht so schlimm, weil es eigentlich auch nur ein kleiner lustiger Seitenhieb sein sollte, find ich. Ja das mit deinem Char... ein implantiertes Byakugan ist ja gar nicht so schlecht und auch nicht unrealistisch, aber dass er dann auch gleich ALLE Käfer-Techniken, ALLE Spinnen- und Bienen-Techniken kann, und gleich zwei Elemente in sich entdeckt hat, ist halt einfach too much für den Anfang. Versuch doch, deinen Char nochmal von vorne aufzubauen, und verrat erstmal nicht so viel über alle möglichen Sachen, die er kann. ..::Aeris::.. 14:10, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kabutos Verpuffungsjuts Hmm, dieses Verpuffen machen ziemlich viele Ninja ziemlich oft. Ob das das Shunshin no Jutsu ist, weiß ich lieder trotzdem nicht... Ich habe die ganzen Episoden damals zusammenhängend gesehen, und bin mir eigentlich sicher, dass er jedenfalls nie einen Schattendoppelgänger erschaffen hat. Zumal er Kage Bunshin auch gar nicht als Fähikgeit eingetragen hat. Aber guck mal, auf Kabutos Seite steht bereits, dass er das Shunshin kann! Oder gehts dir um das Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? Es sieht echt genau so aus, das Verpuffen, die Narutos Kage Bunshins, die verpuffen. Gerade mit dem Fingerzeichen... ..::Aeris::.. 17:08, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- ja kann man machen aber lieber nicht mit den Namen der beiden Brüder sondern lieber so Tarn-Jutsu Oni Brüder oder so ähnlich. --Revan55 07:30, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :das mit den bild mach ich denn. --Revan55 07:51, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) wie findest du die Bilder? --Revan55 10:10, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Bild:Oni_brüder_001.png Bild:Oni_brüder_002.png Bild:Oni_brüder_003.png weil das Jutsu von Kakuzu schon in Deutschland bekannt ist und die Jutsus aus den filler sind noch nicht in Deutschland bekannt. --Revan55 08:42, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Im Manga ist Sasuke kurz davor Juugo zu befreien. --Revan55 08:53, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Das passiert öfters wenn jemand ein Jutsu hinzu fügt aber es nicht Spoilert und ich kümmre mich nur dann um so was wenn ich es zufällig sehe es ist ja nicht nur das manche Jutsus offen sind obwoll sie gespoilert gehören es ist manch mal auch umgekehrt das Jutsus die eigentlich nicht mehr gespoilert sein sollten immer noch gespoilert sind. --Revan55 09:07, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Im deutschen Manga heisst es Katsu. --Revan55 09:44, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC)